


anger river

by whitebro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.

Intro

“我不认为……”  
“不用再说了，你对病人情况估计不足。”  
宗像说这话被打断时已近黄昏，秋天的凉风顺着走廊吹进来。带厚重眼镜片的主任眼神藏在镜片的高光后面，闪烁的看不清。宗像一手拿着病例，一手插在白大褂兜里默默的用四指捏紧了拇指关节。ECT室的金属门把手冰凉透骨，贴着宗像的手臂。他在上司的注视下开了门，把一口叹息硬生生吞回去。  
站在床前宗像没看自己的病人，拿出病例看了许久。男人很清醒，被皮带结结实实捆在床上。他不挣扎，就只盯着宗像，试图用眼神穿过惨白的塑料片和那些打印纸盯住宗像。他松垮的穿着蓝白条纹相间的病号服，天知道让他换上这个费了多少工夫。  
“我是警察。”  
男人声音嘶哑但没有丝毫颤抖。在只有两人的ECT室是刚好能让宗像听清的音量。宗像依旧不看他，翻着病例发出令人烦躁的哗哗声。他其实一开始就记住了男人的病症，此刻又看了好几遍。  
“警察。”  
宗像把病例放在床头，看清了男人琥珀色的双眼。很清澈，这是他下意识的反应。呆在精神病院这一年宗像见过太多失去理智的人，他们眼神充斥疯狂燃烧的火焰或者无法穿透的阴霾，愤怒，恐惧，悲伤，所有过度的情绪反复碾压脆弱的理智并最终完全摧毁它，人心脆弱，是一放手就永远无法找回的气球。双眼是很明显的表征，当你失去分析这个世界的能力时，双眼就会浑浊。宗像盯着病人的双眼看了许久，对方不躲闪，也没有丝毫愧疚或者害怕的情绪。  
“你不信？”  
男人说。他努力把头扬起来。宗像看得出他身体素质很好，捆绑的皮带随着他的挣动发出尖利摩擦声。  
“你如果是警察，为什么袭警？”  
宗像扶一下眼镜，转身走过去准备肌肉松弛剂。男人挣扎的更厉害，但没继续说什么。于是宗像也不继续对话，有条不紊的按程序准备一切，低声说：“别紧张，放轻松就好。”

1.

宗像礼司毕业后就到一家精神病医院上班，适合他的按部就班生活。他的作息规律的可以当钟表。邻居看见他出现在门口，笔挺的穿三件式外套就知道现在是早上八点整，他会微笑打招呼，问候或说起天气，但仅限如此。邻居送过法棍作为乔迁之礼，隔天收到同样的法棍，但显然不是送去那个。他浑身带着一种让人胆寒的疏离感，具象化也许可以形容成温度，触碰就像针扎般疼痛的低温。如果不是五官标准的像雕塑，无论哪个角度都让人心生对造物者的赞美，应该很让人排斥。而现在，总算维持着细若游丝的人际关系。  
宗像医生上班后先在咖啡机接一杯美式咖啡，然后开始整理研究病例。一个躁郁症患者，现在病情缓解很多，已经转到二级病房。其他病人也都有所好转。唯一一个让他头疼的病人是严重的精神分裂症，迫害妄想，还加上严重的暴力倾向。他入院时宗像正巧在值班，是几个警察扭送他过来的，说是已经伤了人。看样子也的确如此，他在医院就揍了两个想按住他的医生，还准备从其中一个警察那里抢把枪。当时宗像冷静的拿了电击器快步走过去在他毫无防护的后背来了一下子他才消停。躺在地上抽搐还恶狠狠的盯着宗像，像是想把他那张脸烧出窟窿。  
“谢谢……医生。”被宗像挡住的警察放下手里荷枪实弹的配枪。  
“他是病人，用不着开枪吧。”  
“只是怕他伤害无辜。”  
“不用担心，交给我们就好。”宗像挥挥手，让护工把已经捆结实的男人抬走。男人没有如他所想发出咒骂，只是眯起双眼打量陌生环境，紧紧皱起的眉头并不显示焦虑，只有愤怒。  
宗像看人时下意识带着慎重的审视，算职业病，所以会和他对视的人很少。这病人算一个。宗像看着他的照片，盯了很久。就看这双眼。  
资料显示警察发现他时他试图闯进一名政客家里，带着意图行凶的枪支，而且声称自己是警察。当然，还穿着不知从哪偷来的警服。警察试图和他沟通时发现他精神异常，胡言乱语。无奈之下只能把他强制扭送到精神病院治疗。前几天做了几个测试，结果很严重。所以直到现在都被限制行动，大多数时候被捆在床上。  
让宗像这段时间一直挥之不去的一幕是做ECT时男人紧紧咬合的牙关，被打湿的皮肤和头发。他紧紧握着拳，身体痉挛的厉害。双眼却一直盯着宗像，眼神没有丝毫涣散。宗像叹口气，合上病例，决定下次做ECT时给男人打上一剂麻醉。  
例行检查时，宗像最后才绕到这个男人的独立病房。监狱一样的病房在阴面角落，是上司安排的。宗像透过玻璃看见男人躺着，安静的看着窗外。无法活动的四肢被勒出紫青。宗像立刻皱起眉，一边思考着这是谁的不当操作一边匆忙用钥匙打开门锁冲过去把皮带放松。  
“哈……”男人发出畅快的叹喟，“差点就被他们废了。”他瞄一眼宗像白大褂胸前别着的牌子，“宗像？”  
“是，敝姓宗像。”  
“你救我两次。”  
“我是医生。”  
“我真的是警察。”  
“你是患者。”宗像斩钉截铁的说，一边用沉稳的手法帮男人按摩应该已经麻木的四肢。  
“你觉得我有神经病？”  
“并不是我觉得，你没有通过测试，而且脑部扫描也符合症状。现在你没有发病所以不了解自己的情况。”  
“我是问，你，觉得？”  
宗像愣了一下，不回答，只是从小腿按到大腿。下手有些重，男人发出嘶的气音。不过也正说明血液循环恢复良好。宗像以前也遇到过这种试图说服医生的幻想症患者，这类患者一般都有很高的情商和智商，不同于许多患者在心理治疗的时候移情医生，他们会让医生对自己有依赖性。宗像有心理准备，所以只是微笑。  
“周防先生只要配合治疗，其他什么也不用考虑。”  
名字是周防尊的病人沉默了，在接下来的半小时什么都没说。直到宗像转身离去时才像是自言自语一样低声说：“时间来不及了，宗像。”

***

被告知周防昨晚严重发病时宗像刚到医院。他匆匆换上白大褂穿过走廊。昨天经过观察宗像判定周防状况良好，已经吩咐护工不用绑着他，让他在房间自由活动。没想到竟然还是出了事。  
“——不得已又用了一次ECT，病人根本控制不住，现在打了一针麻醉才勉强安稳了。”  
宗像回想一下昨天白天上班时的情况，这个病人病情起伏很奇怪，几乎不合逻辑。宗像停住脚步。  
“麻烦调出昨晚病房的监控给我看。”  
同事有些为难，但又不敢反驳。在监控室宗像看见一直安静躺在床上的周防突然如同被人猛击了头部一样抱着头坐起来，然后翻滚下床。几乎像是被人钳制一样在地上挣扎，用尽全力拿拳头猛砸地板和墙壁，甚至一拳砸坏了床头柜。听见动静赶过来的医护人员甚至无法开门，因为周防靠着门边墙壁一拳拳擂在内侧的木门上，从外面看来门从中心裂开缝隙，几拳之后直接被砸开一个豁口。好在还有一层钢板焊接的外门，否则恐怕真的会出事故。  
宗像在病例上记录了这次发病过程，从心底打消了一丝疑虑。赶到病房时麻醉剂效力还没过，周防紧紧闭着双眼，且又一次被皮带牢牢捆在床上。还好在宗像吩咐之后护工并不会因为恐惧把这个强壮的病人束缚的过紧。他看了看昨晚的记录，翻了好几遍药剂单几乎无法相信自己的双眼。昨晚给病人做ECT时竟然没用到肌肉松弛剂。宗像无法想象这种无心之失让病人遭受了多大痛苦，他抬头又一次看了一眼病人。很明显，凌乱额发底下青肿的眼角还有此刻终于舒展的手掌心里指甲造成的伤，都还没处理。大概只是潦草的消毒处理了流血的拳头和一眼就能看见的伤口。宗像开始愤怒，大部分是愤怒自己失职造成这种情况。  
他走过去用镊子夹了酒精棉给周防掌心的伤口消毒，尖锐刺激窜入大脑，周防猛的睁开双眼。  
“啊，宗像。”  
周防视线依旧有些模糊，但这个人他不会认错。长呼出口气又沉重的阖上眼皮，感受手心传来的冰凉和刺痛。曲起还有些麻木的手指触到宗像冰凉手腕。宗像没带该死的橡胶手套，处理完伤口之后还回握了一下周防的手指。  
“现在，感觉怎么样？”  
“啊，好。”  
“放松？疲倦？劳累？”  
“想打爆一些人的脑袋。”  
宗像摇摇头伸手拿了病历本记录些什么。周防看着他，在终于恢复清晰的视野里仔细打量这个男人。  
“昨天他们给我吃了药。”  
“这是自然，只要你好好配合，症状就会慢慢减轻。”  
“那药是你开的？”  
“我是你的主治医生，依据你的症状开了些镇静类药物。不会对身体有损伤，也许会偶尔有些情绪低落，如果发生这种状况你可以立马告诉我，我再为你配一些辅助药品。”  
“那些药我不能吃。”周防皱紧眉头对宗像说。宗像看了一眼周防，他双眼中散发的戾气几乎要吞没这个房间。  
“为什么？因为有人要拿这些药害你？”宗像微笑着走过去，坐在周防身边。  
周防想说的话被硬生生堵回去，只能盯着宗像。宗像的微笑里有怜悯和责任，这是他最不想看到的情绪。如果你的世界被所有人证伪，要如何证明自己真的意识正常？  
“宗像，别把我当病人。”周防呼吸开始急促，是镇静剂的药力完全过去了。宗像也注意到这个情况，用凉毛巾为他擦了擦额头的污迹。周防青筋暴起，身体不受控制的剧烈颤抖起来。  
“放松……周防，我不把你当病人，如果你接受，可以把我看做一个认识很久的朋友。”宗像用手指帮周防把散落的额发梳上去，被汗沾湿的头发蹭上尘土，而原来应该是耀眼的亮红。宗像觉得应该给他做一下清理。“等你这一阵身体不适过去请告知我，我可以松开你。”  
周防从咬紧的牙关蹦出一句话：“我是浑身不爽，可足够清醒。宗像，他们把我关到这里就是想灭口。是你没让他们如愿，要不然第一天我就死了。这个角度他们看不见我的口型，监控也听不清我说什么，所以宗像，仔细听我说，如果你不信。我知道没证据你也不可能信我，去查查镇目町这个地方。很偏远的镇子。镇上的人都认识我。”  
宗像依旧微笑，“那是你的家乡吗？还有亲人在那里？”  
周防慢慢感觉好些，呼吸也平稳下来。“我有一个女儿。”  
“很好，多想想你的亲人。女儿，我猜年龄还不大？现在和母亲一起生活吗？”  
“不，是收养的。我没结婚”  
宗像想了一下，作为一个单身汉而且没什么稳定经济来源恐怕不可能符合收养条件，也许这个女儿是病人幻想出来的。大概也是他疯狂人生中唯一的温情落脚点。虽然测试说明他有严重的暴力和反社会倾向。但对亲人的幻想也说明这个人并没有完全泯灭了人性。  
“多和我说说你的女儿吧，周防。”宗像稳稳握住周防滚烫的手掌，身体接触会让病人有被接纳的感觉，而大部分病人的发病原因都是无法被群体接纳从而导致的自我放逐。宗像能感觉到周防在触到他的瞬间身体放松下来，眼神也清明了许多。  
“她叫安娜，10岁。是我办案时救回来的，不愿意去孤儿院，就和我还有警察局的兄弟一起生活。住在警局后面的单身宿舍。可后来我发现，这根本就他妈不是简单的贩卖人口……”  
周防被急促的敲门声打断了话头。宗像礼貌的说声抱歉就从他手心抽走了手站起身去开门。  
“宗像医生，吃药时间。”  
宗像回头看了看周防，立马感觉到周防尖锐的抗拒反应。他想周防的迫害妄想也许和药有什么关联，现在强迫他吃药只会让病情严重。麻醉之后静脉注射是一个方法，但不能常用。宗像只能试着解开他的心结。他端着托盘走到周防身边，保持着微笑。  
“周防，这些是我开给你的药，能让你病情好转，你就能早些回去见你女儿。”  
周防冷漠的扫了一眼宗像身后的医生，闭上双眼不发一语。  
“周防，你要是觉得这些是毒药我可以和你一起吃。不过我只能吃一小片。也足可以证明这些不是毒药。”  
周防睁开眼，心里骂娘。真他妈不知道谁活在幻觉里。他看着宗像吃了一片药下去，一脸让他无法忍受的无可置疑表情把药递到他嘴边。  
“张嘴。”  
周防翻个白眼，把鬼知道什么的药片吞下去。他总算发现这里的混蛋们还挺害怕宗像，舍得这么大费周章。想想也是，任凭谁也不想招惹宗像这样的对手。就算只是个医生简直拥有比他见过的任何人，也许包括自己还强大的心理素质。简而言之就是除了自己其他人都是弱者的心态，他就是来陪玩的，其实这些把戏早就没法给他任何困扰。可惜，这么强大的家伙还是受制于条条框框，也许是这么多年的禁锢让他隐藏真实的自己又或者他为了适应平凡隐藏了锋芒。  
“很好，周防，现在我会把你放开一会，不过会把门关上。”宗像看了看已经换好的门，“我在房间里陪你，和你聊聊天。帮你清洗一下。”宗像回头让其他人离开把门锁上。  
“宗像医生，你确定吗？如果病人发病在这么狭窄的空间根本没时间……”  
“不会……我相信周防先生能控制自己。”  
周防撇撇嘴，心里说才他妈不是，要是自己敢对他挥拳头估计又能经历一次神经灼烧的过电感受。这家伙的利爪是隐藏不是被磨掉，就算不是对这方面神经敏锐的警察，任何普通人也有躲避的本能。估计以前那些真有病的都是被吓好的。不过能独处总是件好事。周防看着宗像修长的手指解开皮带，从脚腂到小腿，然后是大腿。手腕还有胸口。周防坐起身，就算以前呆的小镇民风淳朴他也知道那些躲在阴暗处的混蛋给他吃了什么鬼玩意。他也是太大意，想着有宗像在药品总不会有什么问题。  
“所以，周防。”宗像带安抚性的梳了梳周防的头发，“你现在能自己走到浴室吗？我可以协助你。”  
周防转过头瞟了宗像一眼，干脆的站起身走到浴室。浴室很狭窄，以周防的体格来说更是如此。这几天被一帮混蛋搞得安稳觉都睡不了一个，要么给他来点电击，要么想勒死他，后来又给他下药。他感觉自己简直翻开了不上台面的损招大全。他想尽快逃出去，免得真阴沟里翻船被这帮杂碎搞死在这。  
周防解开上衣，看见宗像笔挺的站在浴室门口盯着他。  
“怎么？要一起？”  
“我在这里以防你有什么需要协助。”  
“想拿钢丝球给我搓背？”  
“原来阁下一直用钢丝球洗澡，皮肤状态真好。”  
宗像笑了，是真的微笑。虽然只有瞬间。周防也哼笑，脱了外套丢在他脸上。  
“我要换身衣服。”  
宗像摇摇头，把上衣取下来丢在角落的筐子里。周防背对着他开了水，水流从头顶顺背肌间的缝隙淌下去。宗像几乎立刻被眼前的身躯锁住视线。肌肉喷张的脊背，奔驰在草原上的王者般充满了亟待爆发的力量。宗像见过的所有患者几乎都是骨瘦如柴或者病态的臃肿，身体是灵魂的神殿，某种程度上身体状态可以反映眼前这个人的心理状态。对于这一点，宗像并不想承认。凡事总有例外。水过了一会才变热，周防发出舒适的低哼。宗像下意识顺着周防在皮肤上移动的手掌看见一道象征力量的缝隙。挪了挪位置侧站着，宗像克制的把眼神看向了窗外。

***

秋与冬的临界总是几场冷透的雨，宗像有很好的睡眠质量。看几页书之后躺下关上灯就几乎立刻入睡。他是被电话铃声吵醒的，接通电话的瞬间他突然想起周防手指的粗糙温厚。  
电话是医院打来的，说是周防休克了。宗像瞬间清醒的像身体突然浸进冰水里。立刻穿好衣服下楼开车冲回医院。  
“怎么回事？”  
“失血过多？”  
“怎么会受伤？”  
“是值班医生发现他发病，用掰断的不锈钢护栏割腕。”  
“这么大动静为什么不一开始就通知我？”宗像转过头看了看局促的同事，没有回答，他只得到一片尴尬的寂静。宗像用手指敲了敲墙壁，决定先去查看周防的情况。  
周防已经转移到重症监护病房，面色苍白的躺着。宗像计算了一下出血量，觉得蹊跷。从周防拆窗户护栏到被发现隔了这么长时间，却直到周防几乎濒死的程度才有人通知他。他走过去坐在病床边，抬起没受伤的那只手仔细看了看。没错，他不会认错，这种特殊的位置只有一种可能就是枪茧。说明周防以前真的是拿枪讨生活的。此刻周防很安静，安静的听不见呼吸声。宗像的心沉下去，看着从软管输入的血液流进周防身体里。  
“宗像医生，去休息一下吧，换个人来看着。你在这里也帮不上什么忙。”推门进来的是宗像的上司，宗像皱皱眉，礼貌的回绝。  
“他是我的病人。”  
“那你也没有看着他咽气的责任。”臃肿的穿着白大褂的中年男人拍了拍宗像的肩膀，“你的心情我理解，可医生总是要面对这种情况，你第一次遇到情绪波动正常。可你多少也懂些内科，病人失血太多已经没有希望了。”  
宗像抬起头平静的看着对方，“他不会死。”话出口的同时他很敏锐的捕捉到对面男人的情绪，失望？恐惧？烦躁？宗像微笑站起身。在他身后的周防还没睁开眼，冲门口说话的声源方向比了个颤抖的中指。  
“看，他醒过来了。他身体素质很好。所以不能用常规方法来判定。”宗像顿了顿，“他就像个战士。”  
“他是个很严重的精神病人，宗像医生，别让患者影响你。”  
宗像笑了，“没错，在这一点上我很肯定。这次发病原因我想是越发严重的迫害妄想症，前几天病人还认为我给他开的镇静类药品是毒药。这次可能是幻视，幻想有人要杀他。”  
“大概……应该是这样。”  
宗像点点头，拿过病历本记录起来。大衣口袋里躺着周防死死握住的半片药。还在昏迷中时，周防像是感知到他到来才慢慢松了拳头。宗像知道这是周防拼命要给他看的东西。而他也不可能是自杀，这种情况下没有强大的求生意志根本撑不过来。  
早晨天还没亮，是秋雨的缘故，宗像没什么睡意就守在病房里安静的看书。周防又昏睡过去，不过已经没什么生命危险，只是虚弱。看护期间宗像在监控死角掏出药片看了看，外表和他开的药没区别，他无法鉴别。迫于时间压力只能碾成碎末夹在书里。他需要去实验室化验，可没办法堂而皇之。只能等晚上。可他不确定，如果他身边，他感知的世界只有周防一个人说的是实话，那些潜伏的黑暗还能允许周防存在哪怕更多一天吗？  
现在宗像一步也不敢离开，如果周防说的是真的，这场周防赌上性命的豪赌只为一个公证人。所以作为唯一的见证者宗像不能让周防输。可万一这一切只是个精神病人构建的虚拟世界，被拖进泥潭的宗像就彻底失去了做心理医生的资格。只要他离开，周防就会像蛰伏的野兽一样苏醒，从病床上跳下来，永远消失在人群里。  
宗像脑海里波涛汹涌的争辩，等他回过神发现周防已经醒了，一眼不错的盯着他。宗像俯下身，在周防耳边说：“我还不知道那药片是什么。”  
周防几乎无法发出声音，吞过火炭一样的嗓子深沉的震动却无法发声。过了许久宗像才听懂沉闷的三个字。  
“让我吃。”  
这无疑是最快的鉴别方法，根据身体变化宗像基本就可以做出判断。不过他不知道周防的身体还能不能承受。考虑一下，宗像在周防耳边说：“知道了。”然后拿了书坐在病床不远处靠窗的椅子上，就这一杯水把书里的药粉吞下去。  
宗像安静的坐着，走廊没什么人来往，所以很安静。周防好像在喊他的名字，他也并不确定。耳边有尖利的火车汽笛一样的声音响起来。响声越来越大，越来越尖锐。接着四周一切边缘都开始模糊。这绝对不是镇静类药物，宗像依旧很冷静，身体却不受控制的颤抖，忽冷忽热。他好像从椅子上摔下去，却没有痛觉，只觉得眩晕，无法控制四肢。眼前一切像万花筒一样旋转。这时他已经可以断定这是强致幻类药物，还好他只吃了不到三分之一片。  
症状很快过去。清醒过来宗像发现浑身都被汗浸湿了。擦了擦脸上的汗做回椅子上深呼吸了许久。回想起周防之前被迫吃下数倍于这个剂量的药品，也难怪会出现那些症状。如果宗像没发现，这剂量再服用几次就足以摧毁一个人的神经系统。  
搞清药品状况后一切真相也呼之欲出，宗像慢慢走到周防病床旁边，俯下身在周防耳边低语。周防带着一丝苦涩咧了咧干裂的嘴唇。  
“我想救你。”宗像对周防说。

*** 

失血给人失去温度的感觉，似乎温度是一种具体的东西充盈身体然后慢慢从饱满到干瘪。从灵魂深处流失。但这不是幻觉，周防很清醒。一直如此。他是个单亲父亲，为了找回失踪的女儿奔波。就算没有血缘关系他也知道安娜在某个地方等着他援救，没有一刻放弃过这个信念。这种无条件的信任让周防不惜一切。  
他这一周过得很糟，如果有人问起，他也许只会说不坏。可天知道他好几次徘徊在生死边缘。更多时间生不如死。第一次被电击时还不算太糟糕，因为他遇到个麻烦。没错，这家伙放在哪都是个麻烦，就像无限自我复制的程序，会把周边的一切变成他想要的样子。他走到周防身边，周防模糊间看见他张开了巨大的青色羽翼。天空的色彩，流转的艳色。他自然不是在保护周防尊这个人，他在维持自己心中的秩序。  
“宗像……”  
宗像下班之后不久那些混蛋就会打开他的牢房，给他打一针鬼知道什么让他一点力气都没有的玩意，他被捆起来了，没有什么还手的余地。周防因此觉得疲倦，也不挣扎。他们并不和周防说话，甚至不敢直接接触他。周防听见他们蚊虫般互相低语关于自己对电击太过耐受，平常人早就昏厥了几回之类。他明白这些杂碎打心底害怕，恐惧的夜不能寐，所以想尽办法把他抹杀掉。但说实话，真的递给他们一把上膛手枪抵在周防胸口，他们估计都不敢扣下扳机。  
这次电击真的挺不好受，周防以为自己大脑中会被抽成真空，什么都不剩，连所有疼痛，肌肉的震颤，几乎要咬碎的牙齿，所有感受都抛之脑后。可他下意识喊了这个名字，也许并没发出声音，他不确定，一遍一遍。他并没想过宗像会赶来，他甚至不太希望把宗像卷进来。这之后周防突然有些理解那些坐在教堂里嘴里念念叨叨的人们，大概也是如此。  
之后他做了很长的梦，梦见过去，安稳的小镇，无所事事的下午。安娜穿着十束新买的红色洋装在他面前云飞雪落一样轻巧的转了一圈。  
“像尊头发一样的颜色。”  
周防微笑着伸手，一切却从他触碰的地方迅速崩塌，红色延伸起来，像愤怒的巨浪覆盖一切。他用尽全力也无法阻挡。梦醒了，他身边一片狼藉，宗像从镜片后面投来审视的眼神。  
周防只能苦笑。  
宗像愿意放开他让他方便不少，他的逃脱计划很简单，把窗子上的护栏破坏然后逃出去。护栏是中空不锈钢管，变形之后很容易就能撕开。窗户甚至只是普通加厚玻璃。周防一拳就能敲碎。唯一意料之外的是提前送药过来的医生，周防一个直拳就撂倒他。结果还是被后面赶来的混蛋用电棍来了一下。  
周防慢慢失去对四肢的控制，几个人？周防记不清。只知道那些混蛋观望一会把他拖进屋子。有人用破坏了的钢管尖锐的断面划开他手腕的血管。周防努力让自己不失去意识。又有人用铁勺撬开他紧咬的牙关把一把药片硬塞进他喉咙里。之后周防听见门锁落下的声响和脚步声，用最后力气把咬碎了一半的药片握在手心。  
这次他梦见宗像，阳光很好，宗像抬起下巴微微勾着嘴角。  
这大概就是天堂的样子吧。  
可惜周防还没那么好运，人间地狱里的恶鬼还挺喜欢他，又把他拉回现实。  
周防在特护病房住了一周，宗像也几乎住在这里。周防身体恢复的很快，也亏好没伤到筋骨。  
“我还能拿枪。”周防活动了一下手腕说。“在床上躺的我都快生锈了。”  
宗像不置可否。“你觉得你已经恢复到能当逃犯？”  
周防停了一下，突然意识到自己要是跑了那些人总不会放过宗像，宗像怕是已经做好和他一起当逃犯的准备。他皱起眉，“宗像，你决定好了我随时可以行动。”  
“我倒真的很感兴趣这么大费周章是为什么。大概不只是因为阁下太过让人厌烦吧。而且，我想提醒你，你的测试依旧没通过，我在你身边，如果你真的发作随时治疗。”宗像把治疗两个字说的挺重，搞得周防后背一凉。  
宗像说去开全员会议之前留了个皮箱在床底，周防从里面拿出一身衣服还有把手枪。病房是上锁的，也有铁条焊接的外门。不过周防一枪就崩开了锁。  
在镇目町时其实周防几乎没过枪，比起在警校训练用的次数少多了。那是个太过和平几乎被人忽略的地方，人口流动也不大。几乎很多人都是祖祖辈辈生活在这，也都彼此认识。周防作为警察干的最多的大概是救助爬树下不来的小猫，开警车把醉倒在路边的人送回家还有帮忙装修房子。所以这种地方一个警察局也只有四个警察，其中一个还兼职酒吧老板。  
周防此刻穿着宗像的衬衫，胸口扣子系不上，裤管像嬉皮士一样紧身。他没继续开枪，也无暇顾及找那些折磨过自己的混蛋打爆他们的手。直接从楼道尽头的卫生间窗户翻出去，顺着一片隐蔽的树林跑到带高压通电铁丝的高墙。宗像说过会帮他拉掉围墙的电闸，所以他毫不犹豫的翻过去。落地之后看见宗像降下车窗在路边等他。  
“警察先生，我们去镇目町。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

周防醒过来时已是早晨，他在副驾驶睡了几小时。他们出了城，在高速上行驶。  
“很奇怪，我们没被通缉。”  
按理说周防拿枪，而且被送过来前也是犯人身份。几小时前的广播里就应该通告极其危险精神异常的持枪犯人逃跑，一名医生协助的短讯。可宗像什么消息也没收到。他还刻意在加油站关注了一下电视，依旧什么都没有。  
“那些家伙可不想让我落到警察手里，我来这里就是找人上诉的。”周防的声音还带些未醒的慵懒，却无时无刻不透着危险气息。  
“你是说有一个团伙准备在路上截杀我们？”  
“啊，所以宗像，你救我的命到此为止。之后的路我要自己走。你恐怕回不了原来的医院，找个其他地方生活。如果这次我死不了，我会去找你。”  
宗像冷笑一声，没回答。  
周防按住宗像握着方向盘的手，“你只是个医生。”  
宗像沉稳的打了双闪把车停在路边，转过头盯着周防。“跟我说说，那个跟着你甩不掉的影子一样的团伙到底什么来头。”  
周防皱紧眉头，他知道宗像有多固执。确切的说他有多想让宗像平安，宗像就有多顽固。否则从一开始就不会触碰他的世界。他也没资格让宗像别插手，毕竟宗像说了这是他感兴趣的事。可他觉得抱歉。  
“你他妈这是引火上身。”  
“那就请烧我试试看。”  
周防无言以对，沉默了半响。“枪从哪弄来的？”  
“黑市，我认识一些需要镇静剂的朋友。别误会，我不倒卖违禁药品，只是给一些不想进医院的人治疗。大部分是非法入境，还有些不想让别人知道自己有问题。”  
“会用枪吗？”  
“现在不会。”  
周防从后腰把枪掏出来握在手里，“拉保险，扣扳机，很简单。我猜你不会只搞了一把。”  
宗像从公文包里又掏出一把，周防叹口气，这样的家伙竟然在当医生，真暴殄天物。不过……算了，也已经这样。“你那把也是一样用法，操作很简单，就看你准头如何。”  
宗像笑了笑，把枪收好。  
“所以……这一切的起因是因为你女儿？”  
周防的眼神黯淡了瞬间，他想起当时还是十束告诉他安娜不见了。  
把安娜从人贩子手里抢回来她只有7岁，周防也才24刚当警察没两年。落户口时就算作周防收养的女儿了，这也是安娜自己要求的。几个毛头小伙子根本不知道怎么照顾孩子，亏好出云和十束还算细心，把安娜的生活打理的还算像样。安娜比起同年纪的孩子成熟很多，不太说话这一点倒是像周防。安娜曾经在噩梦中惊醒跑到周防房间说她又梦见过去，有很多穿白衣服带兔子面具的人，很多瓶瓶罐罐，她坐在一张金属椅子上，手脚都被捆住也不能说话。在椅子下面有一块发光的石板，圆形的图案就算没有灯光也在发亮。周防当时并没当回事，只是读故事把她哄睡了。直到三年后的下午，十束去接安娜放学时发现她不见了，有人看见是被几个穿西装的人拉上车，追都追不上。  
“和三年前是同一伙人。”周防说。  
“你怎么知道。”  
“安娜留下衣服上的兔子纽扣。”  
“这孩子倒是比父亲聪明多了。”  
周防皱皱眉忽略宗像语气里的嘲讽，“我顺着线索查下去，发现拥有那辆车的男人在一家生物药品企业干活。是个普通人，我跟了他好几天。”  
周防当时跟着那个男人，十束和八田去查药厂。药厂表面上没什么奇怪，只是用电量大的惊人。十束又调查了药厂员工，依旧一无所获。  
“让我猜猜，这家药厂底下还有个工厂。”  
周防点点头，“十束顺着这个厂的总电闸查所有输电线，发现绝大部分输往工厂正下方，和上面工厂毫无联系的地方。所以我申请搜查工厂，被上级驳回，因为理由不充分。我到东京申诉，之后就被一伙人搞到神经病院关起来。”  
宗像思考了一会，基本可以判断是人体试验，可为什么偏要用这个孩子。  
“所以，周防，你的女儿有什么特别之处吗？”  
“有。”  
宗像拿出记录本和笔，“请说详细一些。”  
“特别不腹黑。”  
宗像反应了一会放下本子冷冷看了周防一眼，眼神锋利，像是想从他深沉震动的喉结划过去。  
两个人轮流开了一天的车，没有遇到想象中的拦截，目标就在眼前。周防松了口气。远处是终年积雪的山，山脚的小镇已经完全是冬天的温度。周防在小镇界碑停车，雪就突然这么纷纷扬扬的洒下来，所有一切都被覆盖，空旷，冷寂。镇子门口就是出云开的酒吧，还在营业，从窗外看上去依旧很热闹。宗像也下车，顺着周防的眼神看向这家酒吧。  
“你到家了。”宗像微笑。  
周防也终于笑了，伸手揽过宗像肩膀，这么长时间他一直担心这地方会被祸及，此刻亲眼看见一切安好也终于放心一些。“啊，没错，我请客。随便喝。”  
宗像无奈的摇摇头，“我并不是无可救药的酒精依赖患者。”  
“随便你，我把车挪过来，你先进去。”  
宗像点点头，信步推门走进去，金发老板礼貌的问候，他坐在吧台要一杯苏打水。  
“第一次见您，是游客？”  
“我和周防一起回来。”宗像微笑。  
金发男人愣住了，“抱歉？周防先生是这个镇上的人吗？”  
“周防尊，红头发的……警察？”  
“抱歉，我从来没听过这个人。”酒吧老板有些尴尬的回答宗像。

***

从口袋里掏出钱包的时候宗像突然意识到从精神病院出来之后这是他和周防第一次分开。他拿了张钞票放在吧台上，僵硬的冲老板微笑。几乎一刻钟过去了，周防并没有推门进来。宗像喝了一半苏打水，终于把杯子推了推，起身离开。  
推开酒吧大门，宗像看见他的车还在不远处的界碑旁，没有挪动的痕迹。已经落了薄薄的一层雪。雪地里的脚印从酒吧门口分开，属于宗像的进了酒吧而另一行直接从酒吧旁边绕过去混入主干道杂乱的脚印，车辙中去。街上没什么人，确切的说，此刻目所能及的地方一个人都没有。拥有招摇红发的强壮男人好像从来没出现过一样。  
宗像看见自己呼出的气变成白雾，消散在冰冷的空气里。他思考一会，终于回到车旁边靠着车门。他没有车钥匙，钥匙在周防身上。来回踱了几圈他又决定到小镇上看看。镇上的建筑并没有宗像想象的有年头，大概最近集中翻新过。镇子的确不大，不过一个多小时就能走完所有街道。当然，宗像也没遇见周防。气温随着夜幕降临越发低了，宗像穿着衬衫和西裤起不到太大的保暖作用。他在路上又问了几个人，没有一个认识他口中的警察周防尊。  
“红头发，跟我一样高……”  
“不，没听说过。”“抱歉不认识。”“大概不是镇上的人，镇上的警察我们都认识。”  
宗像又看了看表，距离他和周防分开已经过了整整两个小时。若是搭车，恐怕早就穿过好几个城镇了。宗像公文包里还有一把手枪，他记得。  
他沿着来路走回去，又回到自己的车旁边。黑色的商务车，不是他上班常开的那一辆捷豹，是为亡命天涯准备的。宗像甚至想好后座拉开可以舒服的睡一觉，而周防就踢到前座上窝着睡。  
他现在的确很想睡一觉。  
宗像站在车窗旁用手把雪抹掉，怔怔的看着车窗的倒映思考。迅猛而悄无声息的黑影突然从身后出现，他心下一凛，还没来得及转身就被用力扣住上臂，连带公文包里的手枪也没法拿出来。就在他下意识准备回肘，给对方脆弱的肋部一个猛击时听见身后的男人喊他。  
“宗像……”  
周防独有的低沉，像打磨兵器上的锈迹一样的沙哑。宗像愣了愣，深呼出一口气。  
“宗像，你说过我的心理测试统统有问题？”周防无意识的狠狠拥紧宗像，把下巴靠在宗像肩头。  
“是。”  
“我看见镇上的人车抛锚在雪里，过去帮忙，就像以前一样。他们留我吃饭，之后，在送我出门时那家的男主人问我名字。”周防放开紧紧扣住宗像的手臂，往后退了两步。宗像转过身，盯着周防。周防眼底漫出的骇人血红色，像是在杀戮中早就失去的理智的野兽。  
“他们不认识你。”  
周防眉头皱的像无法解开的锁，点点头，“问了很多人，没有一个人认识我，可该死的我知道他们所有人，他们家里什么样，有多少人，我都知道得一清二楚，可没有一个人记得我。”  
“那你的同僚呢？其他三个警察？”  
“不见了，好像没存在过，也没人记得他们。酒吧老板也不是出云。”  
“我问过酒吧老板，他说这是他继承来的，已经开了几十年。”  
周防猛地睁大双眼，伸手握住宗像手腕。他呼吸很急促，身躯像是血液在剧烈沸腾一样滚烫。“宗像，我……是不是。”周防力道大的几乎要捏碎宗像的臂骨，宗像用另一只手在他颈侧安抚的触摸。“周防，放松。深呼吸。”  
“啊，我想起你是个医生。其实和医院商量好的？带我来这里打碎所有幻觉？”  
宗像不说话，回身拉开车门让周防坐进去。周防依旧牢牢握着他的手腕。他们并排坐在宽敞的后座，没开灯，远处酒吧的招牌只有微弱的光透过来。  
“周防，冷静。”宗像低声说。他心跳的很快，确切说，从来没有这么快过，几乎让他窒息。可他还记得自己的责任，他不能让周防的情绪影响自己。  
周防急促的呼吸声在封闭空间里被放大，他没法冷静，就算要他想想能让他冷静的事物，他的家人？记不起来了，他好像从来没有过家人，唯一记得就是去警校然后来这里，遇见出云他们。还有安娜，他甚至不敢确定这些人存在。他没法冷静，一直以来努力的目标，为了救安娜？为了镇子的安宁？不，没人需要他。他就像一个从海中雾气里升腾出的幽灵，穿越人间，穿越这些墙壁却没人记得他，没人能感知他。他记得自己活了27年，遥远的记忆早就模糊不清，而最近，失去想守护的人的愤怒，这种感觉强烈的几乎时刻要把他焚烧殆尽。他没法相信这是虚妄。如果这一切被证伪，他甚至无法判断到底什么是真实。  
周防紧紧握着宗像的手腕，好像握着和这个世界唯一的联系。他转过头用敏感的嘴唇感受宗像的呼吸。他需要确定这是个活物，而不是他幻想出来的。但他什么都证明不了。所有感官接受信号然后传递给大脑分析，如果最终的骗子就是自己，他根本无力反抗。  
“宗像，你是不是真的？”  
“当然。”  
“凭什么？”  
“周防，人的想法，无论多天马行空也无法幻想出自己经验之外的事物。你能幻想飞翔，是因为你见过鸟类，你幻想绿皮肤的人，是因为你能识别绿色。而你永远无法幻想出鸟类眼中的世界，因为你感官的限制你看不到紫外线。明白吗？周防，我是你经验之外的事物。你是不可能仅仅依靠幻想把我构建出来的。”宗像努力维持自己脑海的理性思维，紧紧绷着这根弦。他不是没有怀疑，可他无比清楚，要是自己支持不住，周防立刻会跌入无边的深渊里去。或许，连带他一起。  
周防苦笑，他用鼻尖触碰宗像冰冷的脸颊。在光滑的皮肤上流连。“也对。”周防模糊的说。他想这样的美人靠他贫乏的想象力总是想不出来的，根本没有任何人，即使对美最敏感的雕塑家，画家也无法凭空创造出这样一个人。矛盾的，像最脆弱的昙花和最坚韧的大马士革刀。他用滚烫的舌尖舔了舔宗像冰凉的薄唇，雪一样的触感。  
“你现在冷静了吗？”宗像说。  
周防不回答，用手指拨开宗像鬓角去舔他耳廓和颈侧，他突然什么都不想，不愤怒也不痛苦。今夜他要把世界，无论真实还是虚妄抛在脑后。只要这一个人就足够。  
用手指解开宗像的衬衣纽扣，周防用鼻尖，用嘴唇和舌头顺着锁骨往下触碰。摸索紧实的胸腹，手掌所到之处都冷的像冰。他无法克制用力吮吻和撕咬的冲动。  
他想起被电击醒来后宗像冰凉手指的触碰，他像一直一直，一直被地狱的业火灼烧，无法熄灭也无法逃离。连最可怖的恶鬼都畏惧他的烈焰，只有这个人对他伸出手。周防就从此上瘾，再也无法克制对他的欲念。从一开始，没错，一切开始的瞬间。  
周防用牙去咬宗像的皮带扣，撕扯间碰破了嘴唇，血腥味弥漫。他没感到疼，还是宗像扣着他的下巴让他抬头。他们接了个吻。宗像吻技很好，顺着口腔细致的舔舐。宗像特意用舌尖顶了顶周防敏感的上腭。周防浑身都在抖。就像电流穿过身体。  
要命的吻结束之后周防立刻俯下身扯宗像腰带。宗像这才觉得周防力气大的过分，直接扯断了他的腰带。没有继续思考的余地，周防张口把他充血的顶端含住，用舌尖来回刮蹭。宗像闭上眼，往后倒靠在宽大后座的靠背上，用手顺着周防敞开的衬衫抚摸，结实的胸肌还有算得上凹凸有致的腹肌，手指划过明显的人鱼线，毫不费力的解开皮带。手指圈住周防滚烫的玩意。周防沉闷的哼了一声。听宗像这时候还揶揄他吃了那么多镇静类药品还能硬起来。周防想，这种家伙，绝对不可能是自己想象出来的。  
“宗像，我真的要疯了。”周防含糊沉闷的说。像是个邀请或者挑衅。  
于是宗像用手指去拉周防后腰的裤装往下腿，而周防丝毫不想放开宗像的枪管，他喜欢这种唇齿口腔甚至喉咙被填满的感觉。没法吞咽，津液把宗像的裤子打湿了一大片，可他就是喜欢。本能一样的渴求自我圆满。而宗像还不想射，用力揪着周防的红发把他拉起来。  
最终周防选择野兽一样伏在车座上。宗像困难的把他下装往下扯，却卡在臀肌上怎么也脱不下来。最后还是周防实在无法忍受，一把扯烂了自己的裤子。宗像的手指很冰凉，剥开入口干涩的探进去。周防开始还只是不耐的咬着牙闷哼，到宗像进入三根手指时索性低吼出声。顺着宗像扩张的节奏难耐的扭腰。让宗像的手指顶触到该死的地方。周防开始湿了，但远不够润滑，宗像也没能咬咬牙直接搞，就顺着臀部结实的缝隙磨蹭枪管。周防被零星星火一样的刺激逼的无处可逃，只能狠狠揪住汽车坐垫愤怒的嘶吼。宗像俯下身用手帮他，但该死的混蛋他要的比这多得多。  
他有多贪婪，他要宗像陪他一起发疯。  
射在宗像手里只能让他感觉更饥渴难耐，滚他妈的不应期。他到底是不是人他都不知道。他只想要宗像心口的深海也沸腾。  
宗像没停，否则周防会直接骑上去，直到自己地狱一样的感官再也感受不到任何一丝信息。宗像把他的精液一点点填回他身体里去，然后终于用勃发的枪管抵住入口往里挺。身体深处的酸胀，几乎撕裂的饱满。周防嘶吼，但没发出一点声音。只有喉结在震动，连带胸腔肺叶，心脏。  
——我是谁。  
“周防……”  
——周防？  
“周防尊。”  
——这只是个名字。  
——对我来说不仅仅是个名字。  
周防不记得之前是不是有过性生活，可他敢确定这次高潮是至此为止最强烈的，被宗像填满过的地方还在无法控制的不停收缩，身体颤抖的不像话。浑身都被汗浸湿，咸而滚烫的液体顺皮肤流淌。宗像已经退出去了，射在他腿间一片濡湿。他现在需要一个该死的拥抱，狠狠的抱着宗像，就像拥抱利刃，拥抱冰雪或者雷电。  
Let there be light。

***

整整下了一夜雪，宗像醒过来时周防已经醒了，在舔舐他的手腕，还有身上的痕迹。沉迷的欲望甚至让周防的双眼更明亮。他伏在宗像身上，赤裸着，招摇着力量。如同他本身一样无可置疑的事实——他从不需要衣物的修饰。就像崭新的生命和无谓时间的自由。  
“周防，我并没有和医院商量好。那些人的确要置你于死地。”宗像抬手梳了梳周防散落的额发认真的说。  
周防点点头，坐起身。他眉眼间依然有让人望而生畏的戾气，但明显沉稳下来。宗像从车座底下的箱子里拿出一条牛仔裤丢给周防。这还是患者送的礼物，并不适合宗像他还是微笑接受了。没想到周防穿了出奇的合适。  
“我不知道我是谁，但从第一眼见你我就知道你是我的混蛋。”周防哼笑。人人都会遇上克星，在没遇到猎物之前狼总归不会发现自己生而为狼。对于这一点，周防相信他们有共识。  
宗像不回应对方的挑衅，拿起从扣眼裂开的皮带仔细看了看。好在裤子腰身正好，不系皮带也不会掉下来。他思索了一下问：“周防，你记得这个小镇有没有学校？”  
周防苦笑，连他自己都不相信自己，宗像竟然还把他的记忆当回事。  
“没有。当时安娜上学还要去临镇。”  
“我昨天绕着镇子很久，没看到一个孩子。”  
“啊，没错，我也记得镇子里没有孩子。只有安娜一个出云还说过没有玩伴。太寂寞了。”  
“很奇怪，你在这里五年一个孩子都没有甚至没有出生人口？”  
“这里太偏远了。”  
“的确，有的地方太偏远所以青壮年都搬去大城市生活，没有孩子也很正常。可我昨天观察镇子里的青壮年还是占些比例。”  
周防皱了皱眉头，“你是觉得这镇子有问题？不是我？”  
“我需要查一查这镇子里的所有人的落户时间。周防，你以前是警察应该知道怎么进入那个网站。”  
周防的警号还能用，扫描指纹之后就进入市民户口系统。白天他们在临镇呆了一天，不明情况所以宗像决定最好不要长时间呆在镇目町。这个资料库平时基本无人问津，只有录入搬迁人口的时候才会用到。费了将近一晚时间把镇上所有人的落户时间打印成表格。宗像盯了一会就知道问题出在哪里了。  
“你不久前和我提过镇上的人大多祖祖辈辈生活在这里，可事实上他们都是近几年才搬迁过来的。几乎所有人。而且。周防。就是在你入职的前半年。”宗像用打火机烧掉打印出的文件。  
他们是半夜翻进警察局的。小镇的警察局很简陋，所以没费什么功夫就撬开窗户。“我还找到了警员草薙出云，十束多多良，八田美咲的入职档案。”宗像说。  
周防眯起双眼，“那出云他们……”  
“是，周防，那些人真实存在过，现在，恐怕有危险。”  
“你是说这些年所有住在这的人都他妈在骗我，而且合伙绑架了我的兄弟们？”  
“恐怕是这样，周防。”  
周防皱了皱眉，“混蛋，妈的，不过要先把出云他们捞回来。”  
“从你调查的药厂下手。”宗像说。  
他们从警察局翻出去。宗像想那些隐藏在黑暗中的乌合之众大概认为周防会彻底精神崩溃所以放手不管。殊不知低估敌人就是自掘坟墓。而宗像，愿意亲手帮他们雕刻墓碑。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

他并不知道自己还有什么利用价值，他只知道自己还活着，大概周防就还没死。  
很多事出云都还没想明白，开始是尊有段时间变得不太对劲，躲着所有人，安娜失踪后他说去东京申请搜查令，之后就再无消息，一周后的一个下午一伙人冲进警察局拿着重火力武器胁迫他们上车。他和十束被拷上手铐推搡着塞进一辆吉普，之后他看见不远处正拿着扳手帮别人维修漏水管道的八田也被机枪手顶住脑袋。而现在最让出云觉得可笑的是八田第一反应是怕这伙人伤及无辜，急的要和拿枪的同归于尽。当时镇上所有人的无动于衷让出云不解，当他坐在车上看见机枪手和自己熟识的男人交谈之后突然醒悟了什么。  
被抓进不见天日的库房关起来不记得几天了，他知道身边的十束和八田还活着。有食物送过来，也有水，大概暂时不想让他们死。他大部分时间在想尊现在怎么样，是不是亡命天涯。安娜是不是也关在这里，就在离他不远的地方？小部分时间想想自己的结局。自己还没结婚，有过几段恋情都无疾而终。回想起来其实也没有什么追悔莫及的回忆。  
沉重的铁门终于被咣当一声打开时出云的双眼无法适应，迅速用手臂遮挡还是眼花了半天。他听见一个冷淡的女声问三个人谁负责。挥手按住准备站起来冲上去的八田自己往有光亮的地方走。双眼终于能视物时他看清眼前的女人，金发碧眼，穿一套合体的职业裙装，白色系带细高跟。若不是嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线真的称得上是每个男人梦想的女人。出云叹口气，听她说：“先生，这边请。”  
对于可能要命的女人出云无法安心欣赏她的美，况且他最担心女人推开一扇门他发现尊的尸体在里面。他想自己不会抱头痛哭，大概会直接用自己的拳头敲碎看守的枪。索性女人没让他想多久，在弯弯绕绕之后带他走进一间看起来废弃很久的实验室。  
“草薙先生，如果你打鬼主意我会立刻让您丧失行动能力，况且没有身份识别您是无法逃出去的。”  
出云不想说要杀要剐随便你的话，他现在只想知道阿尊和安娜怎么样。但他不能开口，这是他的弱点，他不敢暴露。所以只是点了点头。  
“安娜小姐，就是您的同僚周防尊先生的养女还活着。现在很好。”  
出云压抑的呼出一口气，“谢谢告知。”他说。  
“我来找您并不是代表企业，而是代表个人。我想请您帮个忙。”  
出云心里立刻绷紧了一根弦，如果女人说让他去找周防他就能确定周防还活着，但他死也不会答应，如果事态发展成这样也许他们会拿十束和八田做要挟，那时候出云除了把自己干掉想不出别的方法。  
女人看得出出云的紧张，推了把椅子让出云坐下。“因为职业原因，我曾经患过一段时间厌食症。”她的语气很平静。这让出云更捉摸不透，索性坐下听着这女人到底要搞什么鬼。女人也坐下，和出云对视。像和朋友聊天一样说起往事。她是个要强的女人，而且上天给了她配得起野心的才能。在这家企业干了几年就成为高层。这使得她能接触一些核心机密。  
“草薙先生，您对武器有什么看法。”女人突然问。  
出云越发疑惑，生怕自己被牵着鼻子走。只能谨慎回答：“我是警察，所以觉得武器还挺重要的，一般人就没必要了吧。”  
“警察是为了制衡罪犯，如果罪犯都没有武器，大概您的工作会轻松很多。”  
“是这样没错，但只要有了枪支存在就总有渠道能搞到，没有枪还有刀，就算一块砖也能伤人。”  
女人点点头，“在热兵器没有发明出来的时代，一个人凭自己能力能伤害的人非常有限，就算最厉害的名将阵斩百人就很厉害了。之后，在现代，一个手持机关枪的士兵杀人数量取决于子弹数。甚至到大炮，导弹，核武器。就更加无法估量。我们能和平的生活，也是很不容易的，因为一旦开始战争，使用这些武器结果没有输赢，只有末日。”  
出云点点头，“好在还有制约，不是一两个人就能决定是否使用。”  
“那么要是一个人拥有类似原子弹的力量呢？”女人认真的问。“被强加的。”  
“这不可能。”出云几乎下意识接话。  
女人摇摇头，“这家公司十几年来一直在研究有关人体潜能的开发工作，我接触到的时候已经有了进展。不过实验突然结束，是因为实验体发生了异变，之后就再也无法推进。我也是因为接触了这个实验所以心理压力太大导致厌食症。”  
出云回想了一下，终于找到一些端倪，“所以那个实验体……是小安娜？你们……拿她……做实验？”出云声音开始颤抖，他此刻怒火中烧的几乎失去理智。  
“是安娜小姐，抱歉。不过不仅如此，我想您需要控制情绪，因为我接下来要说的才是重点。”  
出云几乎大脑一片空白的听完了女人的话，他无法形容自己的感受，大概太过强烈的情绪已经超过他能承受的范围，所以他竟然出奇冷静。女人最后说，有人告诉过她，幸福的来源不是力量，无法控制的力量只能带来灾难。  
“我当时进行心理治疗的时候就应该告诉他一切，可迫于职业道德的压力，我没有。现在想来错的离谱。至少最终我有了赎罪的机会，草薙先生。据我所知周防先生最近在镇目町出现过，消息说他已经死了，不过我想这并不是事实。金钱能收买绝大部分人，可总有例外。当时我得到消息他们把周防先生送进那个人所在的医院我就放心了。我相信他们正在赶过来，到时我会把你们放了然后一起解救安娜小姐。”  
出云仔细看了看坐在对面的女人，点点头。  
女人微笑，对出云伸出手。  
“自我介绍一下，我是淡岛世理。”

***

栉名安娜又被送回实验室，又一次。她以为的噩梦尽头却是另一个更绝望的世界。  
她安静的坐在冰冷的金属椅子上，闭着眼，想起很久以前沉浸在噩梦里终于挣扎清醒后都会跳下床，几步跑到不远处尊的房间去。尊也因此从不锁门，只要轻轻一推就能看见他睡着。安娜会觉得安心，做到尊床边。而尊很快会醒，坐起来问她是不是又做恶梦。  
“我想听故事。”安娜说。  
周防拢拢头发，从床头随手拿一本书。是有关动物的，安娜记得，封面是狮子漂亮的金色双眼。尊随便翻开一页，标题是王位的更替。他用无谓慵懒的声音说在狮群里如果头领变弱就会由新的接任。  
“那以前的狮子王呢？”安娜有些不安，紧紧揪住被角。  
“啊，会死吧。被驱逐？然后自生自灭。”  
安娜不满的皱眉，看着尊鎏金的双眼期待一个更好的答案。与其说是残酷，不如说是绝望。就像没有窗户的实验室，不分日夜的开着灯……就像现在。  
——抱歉，安娜。大概世界就是这样。  
“不对！我不信。”安娜摇头，睁开眼一切依旧，淡岛世理托着食物走进来，对她抱歉的笑笑。  
“小安娜今天觉得还好吗？”  
“不好。”安娜摇头。  
淡岛叹口气，“再忍耐一下吧。”  
“再忍耐直到你们把我做成怪物吗？”  
“抱歉小安娜。”淡岛放下食物打开束缚在扶手上的金属腕扣。方便她进食，可腰部还有双腿依旧被冰冷的金属换紧扣着。安娜咬了咬嘴唇，抬起头对淡岛斩钉截铁的说：“我不吃。”  
淡岛当然知道她在考虑什么，她想知道家人们的消息，不过在要求任何一个人随便就能得到的安全感。她只有10岁，可命运赋予她的悲哀太沉重了。但同时淡岛也知道自己的责任是在黎明之前尽自己所能保护她周全，她可以不惜任何手段。她不能怜悯，不能做软弱的温柔杀手。  
“好吧，小姐，你要是不吃我可以选择给你输营养液，再不然可以直接让你冬眠，你什么都不会知道。就像被麻醉的实验动物。”淡岛把针头拿起来，尖利闪光的针头是安娜一向的噩梦，从她记事起，就被迫接受各种针剂，有的会造成很大的副作用。她现在都还记得那个令人生厌的男人乌鸦一样的笑声。  
——比起第一个你已经舒服太多了，我们不用走太多弯路。  
安娜开始颤抖，生生抑制住泪水。一把拿起餐具，不管是否味同嚼蜡又或是加了什么药物她都统统塞下去，她就不信自己活不到看这些混蛋下地狱。  
淡岛无法抑制的叹息一声，看着安娜大口大口把饭吃下去。她看过以前的实验记录，第一个实验对象送过来的时候大概和安娜现在同样年龄。孤儿，身体体征都很符合。而且血液样本也能让石板发生能量波动。后来功亏一篑的原因至今为止也无法解释。可淡岛愿意相信那个人的话。  
“人的自由意志能变成最强大的武器。”

***

出发去药厂的路上宗像梳理了整件事，大概得出的线索是小镇居民和药厂是同一伙人，为了监视实验对象安娜所以乔装普通居民。而周防和其他三位警察大概是个不可控因素，因为上级调令到来的不速之客。  
周防一路猛踩油门，好像油门是那些混蛋的脑袋一样。宗像不阻止他，时间很宝贵，从那伙人把安娜掳走的那一刻某些宗像还不能预知的可怕灾难就已在倒计时。药厂近在咫尺，宗像把弹药上膛。停车瞬间周防按住方向盘，转过头看着宗像。  
“我说，你和我搞是因为怕我发疯？”  
宗像笑了，把枪握在手里拉开保险顶住周防太阳穴。  
“这么用，没错吧。接着就是扣动扳机。”  
“啊。”  
“有很多方法能让你恢复冷静，我只是选择用这一种。或者说，当时我也没得选，就像扣下扳机子弹一定会飞出来一样。”  
“哈，能把欲求不满早就想上我说这么冠冕堂皇真他妈有你的。不过这句话我就收下了。”周防哼笑。  
宗像收了枪，拉开车门走出去，周防依旧紧握着枪，觉得能让宗像说出别无选择的话，即使立马成为墓志铭他这辈子都毫无遗憾。  
地下工厂需要巨大的通风设备，所以宗像决定以通风管作为突破口。  
“我们没有地图，只能走一步算一步。”  
周防点头，从通风管匍匐进去。里面很暗，为了节省电力开始也没开手电。只有金属偶尔碰撞管道发出闷响。周防能听见宗像沉稳的呼吸，就在他前方不远。毫无来由的身体发热让他汗流浃背，他记起以前在镇目町常有这种状况，大概两三天发作一次。出云一直说需要看医生都被周防拒绝。因为不过是发热，出汗，之后也并没有什么后遗症。到安娜被劫走之前发作的更频繁，不过总的说，周防比任何人都强壮太多。他在警校时就能轻松拿各种第一，无论体能，射击还是搏击。  
宗像小心翼翼的打开一个通风口，大概是仓库，没有灯什么都看不清。宗像谨慎的观察一阵之后开了手电。确定没什么情况才跳下去查看。周防紧跟着跳进房间，走到仓库门口用力一扳把手就把整个铁门都拔下来。走廊的绿灯猛然照进来，瞬间变成刺眼的红灯。  
“警报。”周防把铁门扔到一边。  
“阁下是来搞装修的吗？”宗像看了看被拧断的金属螺栓。  
“妈的。”周防愤恨的骂了一句，顺着走廊往里跑。宗像跟在身后，“等等，周防，这不是入侵警报，这是火情警报。”  
“运气真他妈好。”  
宗像没回答，他听见有急匆匆的脚步声传过来，和周防同时伏在走廊的阴影里。在打头的男人通过时周防一侧身伸手扣住男人脖颈，而宗像用枪顶上另一个的后脑。被周防扣住的男人在刺眼的红光里看清了周防的脸，突然吼叫起来，脸扭曲的像遇鬼。  
“妈的老子就这么吓人？”周防简直被男人的鬼嚎搞得烦躁，“再出声就捏爆你的脑袋。”  
男人吓得面色煞白，瞬间没了声息。死尸一样被周防揪着脖子拖着往前走。宗像摇摇头，平静的说了来意，两个人开始都不开口，是被周防吓坏了。之后被周防吼了一声语无伦次的说起来。  
“我……我只是打下手的，实验都是上面搞的。”  
“我也是，我就负责清洁，其他什么都没干过，别打死我。”  
两个人战战兢兢的带路，现在大部分人都顺逃生通道往外跑，所以电梯应该没人用。在忽明忽暗的走廊等电梯时两个人依旧抖个不停，宗像觉得不对，就算他和周防手里有枪也不至于有这么大威慑力。  
“你们是不是以前见过我们之中的一个？”宗像问，然后指了指周防，“是他？”  
两个男人对视了一眼，被周防揪住的男人终于出声：“别打死我，别打死我。Berserker——”声嘶力竭的嚎了几声之后直接翻白眼晕过去。周防摇晃了几下也不见醒过来。  
“看来他们认识你，周防。”宗像看向另一个哆嗦的男人。“说说吧，到底怎么回事？”  
男人嘴角抽动半天，似乎根本不愿意回想。作为一个保安拿着高得不合理的薪水本来就应该怀疑了，而且这还是间建在地下的非法实验室。他不知道具体实验内容是什么，只要看守通道看看有没有异常就好。轻松的工作他也就乐意做下去。直到那天亲眼目睹一个男人只用一只手就捏碎了同僚的喉咙，同时一拳敲碎站在他身边穿白大褂的实验员的肋骨。他从来没想过人体可以脆弱到一拳捣下去就凹个洞，拳头抬起来的瞬间破碎的心脏在巨大的血压下喷了他一脸。  
他没被杀，凶手转过身去继续往前。没有衣物的遮挡，浑身浴血，加上一头红发丝毫不像人类。那之后他一直想辞职，可被胁迫一直无法如愿。“你也是帮凶。”那些人这么告诉他，要是调查他一定会被牵扯进来。所以一直勉强继续工作。  
男人看了看周防，抖的更厉害。“你回来复仇？请别杀我。”  
周防皱着眉，一头雾水。“搞什么？”他看看宗像，宗像显然也被搞糊涂了。电梯门开了，周防揪着无法行动的男人上了电梯。  
“请问，那是什么时候的事？”宗像问男人。  
“9年前。”  
“如果我没记错，周防你在镇目町5年，在警校4年，9年前你应该在上高中。”  
“啊。”周防回答的很肯定。  
“那么你高中时候在哪里就读？”  
周防愣了一下，仔细回想过去好像自己的人生是从被人送进警校开始，之前的记忆像被无法拨开的迷雾笼罩，怎样都无法回忆。越勉强去想就越觉得模糊。他觉得身体发热，手上的力道也不自觉加重。还是宗像握住他的拳头。  
“你呼吸变得太急促了，而且好像在发烧，周防。”  
周防抬眼看了看宗像双眼的冷色，勉强自己进行深呼吸。  
“我实在记不起来。”他诚实的说。  
“当务之急是把安娜小姐救出来，周防，先不要多想。”宗像说，他回想起很多以前就觉得不对劲的地方，伪造的小镇是周防入职前开始的，被扯断的皮带还有被扭裂的金属螺栓。他想他大概知道以前给周防做心理测试时那种隐约的担忧是为什么了。  
在最底层的实验室围着透明的格挡，周防立刻看见安娜坐在正中。冲过去对着透明幕墙砸了一拳，丝毫没效果。周防咬咬牙，抬手对格挡开了两枪，也毫无效果。安娜显然看见了他，在椅子上挣扎，这让周防更难受自己无能。  
宗像围着实验室看了一圈，丝毫没有缝隙。只有几个可供换气的圆形气孔。  
“不用找了，这个实验室就是为了控制周防尊设计的，所以你们根本不可能打得开。”  
冷静的女声伴着高跟鞋敲打在地面上的声音响起，宗像回头，同时举起手里的枪指着来人。金发女人从黑暗中走过来，带着歉意对宗像苦笑。  
“宗像医生，很抱歉我之前的隐瞒。是我开了火情警报。”  
淡岛走过去用视网膜识别打开实验室，透明外壳整体升起。她快步走过去蹲下松开安娜身上的束缚，摸了摸安娜的长发。  
“去吧，回家吧。”  
安娜愣了一下，也就是瞬间就明白自己自由了。她起身飞快的跑到周防身边去，被周防一把抱起来。紧跟着跑过来的出云十束和八田手里拿着淡岛还给他们的配枪，站在周防身边。  
“先生们，这边。”  
淡岛不想打断这一刻，可还不是时候。外面还有重重阻隔。  
“我说阿尊，搜查令申请到了吗？”出云看着周防和安娜笑了。  
“滚他妈的搜查令，老子差点没命。”  
出云点点头伸手一把拉开手枪保险。  
“那就为了你，为了安娜。”

***

四个一身血一身汗的男人挤在车后座感觉实在太酸爽。宗像开车，副驾驶坐着毫发无伤的淡岛和坐在她膝上的安娜。本来可以解释为五个骑士浴血护送两位lady，最后捣毁敌军城堡。不过看过淡岛穿细高跟背摔熊男之后就没人这么想了。说是自由引领人民更恰当。  
“八田你胳膊伤口没止住血，找东西包扎一下。”  
“没关系出云哥，皮肉伤。”  
“这不是，有块布。”出云从座位底下拉出一块破碎的灰色布料，还没来及看清什么东西就被周防一把抢过去开了车窗丢出去。出云远远看着一条有可疑污迹的破裤子在风中飘荡，整个人五味陈杂。只有八田还在追问什么东西被丢出去了。  
“是你的青葱年纪，八田。”出云认真的说。  
“我的？我又没坐过这辆车，不可能是我掉的。”八田也认真的回答，十束听完毫不顾忌的大笑起来。  
出云看了看一脸无奈的周防，突然满腹心酸。淡岛说的是事实，周防是第一代实验对象，9年前突然出现能量指数型增长让实验者吓了一跳，无法控制的力量让他们手足无措，猜测是因为激烈的情绪问题导致的。而之后周防突然和石板断开所有力量交换，无论电击或服药都不能再次打开联系。而且就像换了个人一样，对过去一无所知。为了继续观察只能把周防送进方便监视的封闭性警校。之后又是这座伪造的小镇。出云想，周防是自己选择了尘封力量。他不会让那些混蛋得逞。  
安娜是第二代，和石板建立联系很快，能量流也很平稳，不过一直没有达到足够改变身体的量。所以他们决定把安娜送到周防身边，试试看周防能不能影响安娜。的确有效果，两个人的能量波动都在增加，不过这也许是他们最糟糕的决定。而那块该死的石板——据淡岛说是从地底下挖出来的玩意，当地原住民把它奉为神物，说虔诚的人可以得到它的祝福成为Berserker——那东西一直就埋在他们居住的警察局下面。  
“该死的。”出云控制不住咒骂出声。  
这次劫走安娜是因为周防突然出现巨大能量波动，害怕两个实验体都自毁所以他们接走安娜，准备把第一代实验体抹杀掉。  
“所以最直接的方法就是毁掉那块石板。”淡岛这样对他说。“我曾经犹豫过，因为这东西说不定能让人类的科技迈上新台阶，后来我看着安娜，她还是个孩子，只有十岁，周防尊被送来时我还没有入职，那时候他也不过这么大。到底什么样的科技值得我们这样丧心病狂？”  
出云叹口气，他希望阿尊一直，永远都不要想起那段过去。就在考虑的时候十束注意到周防在颤抖，汗如雨下，推了推周防也没有丝毫反应。快到镇目町了，出云知道周防会对石板有所反应，不过他没想到这么严重。大概也因为安娜在身边互相影响的原因。连前座开车的宗像都注意到周防不对，在路边停下。其他人陆续下去。宗像把周防拉下车，周防就一动不动的站在路边。  
“周防。”  
宗像开始担心，比起上次情况更严重了些。周防甚至失去了瞳孔对光的反射。可他依旧可以站立，而且明显在死死盯着宗像。这情况让人毛骨悚然。宗像嘱咐其他人带着安娜走远些，他跑去车后座的药箱翻镇静剂。  
Berserker……宗像突然想起那个男人晕厥前说的这个单词。  
拿着针剂走到周防身边宗像又喊了他一声，还是毫无反应，宗像叹口气，拉起周防的手臂准备注射针剂。却突然被另一只手臂牢牢抓住。  
“我不喜欢这玩意。”周防沉闷的说。  
宗像抬头看见周防嚣张的笑起来，舔了舔下唇之后凑过来尝了尝宗像的嘴唇。  
“真不错。”他说。  
宗像看了看周防的双眼冲不远处的淡岛喊了一声快跑，从腰间掏出枪抵在周防胸口。  
“干什么？”周防笑的更开心。“想杀我？别着急。”  
“你不是周防尊。”

***

God divided the light from the darkness.  
宗像看见淡岛带着他们远离，松了口气。眼前的男人依旧紧紧抓着他的手腕。  
“怎么？搞过的人都不认了？”  
“你不是周防尊……双重人格？”  
“哈，不能这么说，那些混蛋只知道石板会让人有超能力，根本不知道什么叫Berserker。”  
“是北欧神话里的……”宗像努力回想他看过记录还有出药厂时淡岛告诉他有关实验的信息。猛地皱紧了眉。  
“没错，我就知道你懂。要不是你帮我挡了子弹，那家医院就完了。”  
宗像依然没有放下枪，紧紧盯着眼前的男人，随时准备开枪。男人神色慵懒的像困倦的猫，丝毫不在意他的威胁。声音甚至有丝宗像都能分辨的情欲意味。“太可惜了，和你搞的时候我在发昏，真他妈不想忍。”  
“忍？你是想说所谓的不记得过去是你自己造成的？”宗像并不相信周防会因为打击失忆，周防这样的家伙会把一切都背起来，一丝一毫都不放过。  
周防的眸子暗了暗，这家伙的聪明让他硬的发疼。自己还是天外来客加持过的，这家伙什么构成？一下就找到重点。他拿走宗像手里的镇静剂丢掉。暧昧的凑到宗像耳边。  
“啊，没错。”  
宗像记得所谓Berserker是越愤怒，就得到越多力量。到一定临界值就会失去理智。就像一条愤怒的河流在堤坝前不断累积力量，直到溃坝的瞬间。他想周防从石板得到的力量积累到崩溃时发生了不幸的事故，也许就是药厂的人所叙述的9年前发生的屠杀。为了自我抑制强迫自己控制记忆，周防把过去让他愤怒的记忆封存起来，相当于封住力量，遇到特定情况才打开。比如情绪剧烈波动或者生命受到严重威胁。  
其实在周防接到安娜的瞬间宗像就觉得周防开始不太对劲，好像是终于安心所以可以放肆，而现在他几乎能感受周防平静外表下澎湃涌动的力量。  
“你知道这一切，为什么之前不毁掉石板？你知道就算你能控制自己石板也会选择下一个，安娜小姐，她总有一天会成为Berserke，对吧。”  
“我在等你。”  
“等我？”  
“我去东京当然不是为了申请什么鬼搜查令，我是去找你的。一个月前你来过隔壁镇，没错吧。”  
“的确如此。我来这里和淡岛世理会面，她是我的病人，当时化名A女士。”宗像试图忽视周防越发放肆的动作。自己的衬衫被他从皮带里扯出来，滚烫的手掌顺着腰线细细抚过。  
“那时我接安娜放学，遇见你让我突然想起一切，想起我他妈到底是什么玩意。不过比起以前我竟然还能保持起码的理智，我想是你的原因。安娜受我影响情绪波动很大。那些混蛋大概也发现了，就把她接走。这总比在我身边安全。我花了几天时间在户口信息库用照片把你的资料找出来。之后被精神病院的人抓了之后，终于看到你我才放心让自己忘记。只记得要把安娜找回来。”  
“所以是你把自己弄进我所在的医院？”  
“啊。”  
“这么看来当时警察想打死你不过是因为极度恐惧，而你被抓之后药厂才知道消息，贿赂医生让他们对你下手。你把记忆封起来是为了瞒过我？为什么？”  
“宗像，因为我知道你就是那个人。我要你跟我走。”  
“什么意思。”  
“你是唯一能杀我的人。”  
宗像不可置信的看着周防。  
“在医院时我差点死了，你在，我就没失控。在镇上也是一样。人人都会遇上克星，宗像，我本能的对你没有防备。就算最狂躁的状态。”  
宗像倒吸了口冷气，什么都说不出来。他也终于明白了周防想干什么。  
石板大概只有周防能毁掉，他要瞬间把所有能量都还回去，这么短时间石板根本来不及找下一个适合的Berserker。只能自爆。而等毁掉石板之后周防就会变成比石板更大的威胁。所有能量会一下回流，他将会彻底失控。  
周防觉得自己说了太多，说完了一辈子的话。他伸手去解宗像皮带，起码在死之前，他需要全身心投入的和宗像来一次。他知道自己有多混蛋，那就算宗像倒霉吧。把宗像按在后座上时宗像还紧紧握着手枪，好像还在考虑什么。周防不满，用牙咬他的肩膀让他专心。  
“我等了你这么多年，宗像。等你给我解脱。”  
“为什么是我？凭什么？”宗像终于开口质问周防。  
“有些事不应该在打炮时说，宝贝，没人相信，这是常识。”  
宗像闭上眼，松手让手枪滑落。这句话比任何刀刃都锋利，让他绝望。他开始他完全没办法投入，就算身体有反应，周防骑在他腰上嘶吼的动情也是同样，他觉得不能让这个混蛋舒服。就应该欲求不满的去三途河。但他终究没办法控制，在狭窄车厢里针锋相对，互相撕咬，不要命的把对方搞到崩溃。车身剧烈摇晃，车座也几乎散架。  
“宗像，我还有放不下的事，否则宁可死在这一刻。”  
周防叹息，眯着眼享受宗像用尽全力的倾轧。他的体温被宗像的动作加热，已经烫的把所有汗蒸腾殆尽，自己的还有宗像的。他想宗像在他后面卖力的老二肯定更不好受。所以又胀大了些。周防扬起下巴，他很受用，这是独属于他的，不管在别人面前是圣人还是君王，在他面前宗像礼司就是这样，一头野兽，和他没区别，他等不及享受宗像的利爪和尖牙。  
“别着急啊，混蛋。”  
宗像搞着搞着几乎想笑出声，他从来没这么想嘲笑一个人过，没错，他想嘲笑自己。他想嘲笑自己成全这个人的痛快，嘲笑自己被一步步拖着走，跟着周防看过地狱所有惨象，然后被告知所有一切都要由他来终结。他无法拒绝。  
——拉保险，扣扳机，很简单。就像你教我的。

***

当宗像告知淡岛出云等人疏散镇上居民时出云没看到阿尊。他觉得不太对，但他知道阿尊信任这个人，淡岛也是，所以没多说什么。  
后来还是听淡岛说其实镇上的人是想保护他们的，毕竟一起生活这么多年。当时他们得到的命令是务必杀掉周防尊，可他们选择抗命，在周防来的时候只是尽可能把他赶走，远离这里，越远越好。  
出云叹息。在远离镇目町的地方安静的坐着。安娜说她觉得有些冷，好像有人把温度抽离，出云安抚她，把她抱在怀里。可她还是冷的发抖，嘴唇发青。出云不知道安娜是不是一路颠簸生病了，在他记忆里安娜和周防从来没生过病，就算受伤都很少。这让他莫名很担忧。他不知道搞掉石板对他们两个，他最重要的亲人有没有什么影响。  
很安静，四周窒息一般的安静。出云不时抬手看看表。要不是宗像礼司传话给他们三个。“周防说，请你们耐心等一下。”他早就冲回去了。安娜对他说困了，出云笑笑，铺了厚大衣让安娜睡在壁炉旁的椅子上。  
“睡吧，等你睡醒，阿尊就回来了。”  
安娜还想说什么，仿佛实在过分困倦，就慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
出云等的焦急，在屋外来回踱步。临近黄昏的时候才远远看见宗像礼司一个人慢慢顺着山道走过来，他看了很久，直到宗像走到他身边也没看到周防的身影。  
宗像看起来很疲惫，看着出云期待的眼神笑了笑。他记得在黑暗的地下室他对周防说你有选择，你可以把从石板毁灭那一刻之前所有记忆都封起来。然后去一个陌生的地方从新生活。他看不见周防的脸，不知道周防作何反应。  
“阿尊去哪了？”  
宗像微笑，从他手臂流失温度的感觉依旧挥之不去，一切比想象的要安静，尘封地下室的石块在周防触碰的瞬间就开始闪烁。光线越来越强直到宗像不得不闭上双眼用手臂遮挡。一个瞬间，等光完全熄灭时地下室一片黑暗，周防踉跄几步到他身边。  
“他……他说想起很多事，想去旅行放松一下心情。”  
“都不和安娜告别吗？安娜醒过来看不见阿尊会难过。”  
“抱歉，那个人不就是这样。”宗像说的很平静。确切讲，自从周防说他忍够了当定时炸弹，况且遇见这些人，他也活够本了的那一刻，他就平静了。  
“也对。”出云叹口气。尊的性格他也明白，没什么道理可讲。  
“有酒吗？”  
出云想起淡岛说过是这个人把阿尊从精神病院搞出来，要不然所有人都得完蛋。现在有个好结果也是多亏他。  
“阿尊欠你一顿酒，我请你。等他回来再补上剩下的。”出云对宗像说，他觉得自己应该开心，可怎么也笑不出来。  
“多谢，我现在的确需要喝一杯。”  
宗像微笑，他记得周防最后模糊的说他是额外的……到底是惩罚还是礼物，他听不清了。  
出云走进屋子看看安娜，安娜在梦中挣动了一下，把盖在身上的大衣弄掉了。出云紧几步走上去帮她把大衣盖好，看见安娜嘴唇动了几下，慢慢从眼角流下一滴泪。出云心跳的很快，觉得世界变得太安静了，好像只能听见雪飘落的声音。


End file.
